My obssesion
by Yuki-Walker
Summary: Desde que sasuke se fue, habia quedado un vacio en naruto. Sasuke sentia el mismo amor por el, ¿se reencontraran algun dia? Lo siento pesimo summary xD
1. Chapter 1

_**SASUKE PVO**_

_My obsession._

Sasuke sabia que el precio de esa venganza no iba a ser nada barato, pero le duele más de lo que nunca imagino. _El amor de su hermoso kitsune. _

Desde que se fue con Orochimaru, el rubio no salía de sus pensamientos. El era todo para el, lo único que este deseaba era confesarle estos sentimientos que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches.

Todo por una venganza. Dejo atrás a esa persona, la única que le podía hacerlo sonreír.

Sus estupidos gritos, su infantil comportamiento, su idiotez, su valor, sus sueños, sus tristezas, Sasuke amaba _todo_ de Naruto

_Todo_

Cada vez que el azabache recuerda su última pelea con el rubio, una lágrima de dolor recorre su cara. Recuerda que por su culpa ese estupido _demonio_ lastimo a Naruto

_Demonio_

El también era un demonio, haber lastimado al amor de su vida de tal manera lo convertía en eso ¿No? Si tan solo lo tuviera con el, le pediría perdón hasta cansarse, lo abrazaría tan fuerte para que nunca mas se valla de sus manos. Pero era _imposible_

_Imposible_

¿Quién dijo que era imposible?

**NARUTO PVO**

Oye Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas esa última pelea? Creo que si

Ambos éramos los demonios. Recuerdo que dijiste que era tu _mejor amigo_.

_Mejor amigo_

Esas palabras resonaron en cada latido de su corazón. Pero prefería ese dolor a que estar sin su azabache hermoso. Extrañaba esa frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba, esos ojos hambrientos de _venganza_

_Venganza_

Sasuke se había ido de el, por una estupida venganza, ¿Acaso era mas importante que el? Extrañaba todo de el

Cada día se sentía mas vacío, hacia todo lo posible para seguir con esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba. Pero sin Sasuke ¿Para que servia sonreír? ¿Acaso una sonrisa lo traería devuelta?


	2. Chapter 2: Noticias

-En Konoha-

-Tsunade-sama!!!!!!!!- gritaba una Shizune desesperada

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?

-Un AMBU encontró información acerca del paradero de Orochimaru

-… Orochimaru….- se repetía la godaime

-Eso es genial, ¿no Tsunade-sama?

-Si! Trae a Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata

-Pero… Tsunade-sama… acaso piensa mandarlos a todos ellos?

-Shizune, no solo esta Orochimaru de por medio, también esta Kabuto y Sasuke Uchiha

…_Uchiha…_

-De acuerdo- decía Shizune mientras corría hacia la puerta

**TSUNADE PVO**

¿Como reaccionaran Naruto y Sakura?

Ya todos somos consientes de los sentimientos de Uzumaki hacia el Uchiha. Sakura lo había asimilado muy bien

Me preocupa la seriedad de esta misión, no solo están en juego la vida de los mejores ninjas que Konoha podría tener, sino también sentimientos enterrados.

_Jiraya…_¿Dónde estarás? Si vieras cuanto te necesito.

**FIN PVO**

-Tsunade-sama aquí están

-Gracias Shizune

-Y bien, Baa-chan que gran misión me espera? – Decia el Uzumaki sin saber lo que les espera

Muy bien, chicos, un AMBU ah descubierto el actual paradero de….

**Orochimaru**

Ese nombre les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los jóvenes Uzumaki y Haruno. Saber donde se encontraba el escondite de Orochimaru significaba una oportunidad de traer a Sasuke de nuevo a su hogar…

-Bien- Dijo con voz autoritaria la Godaime sacando de sus pensamientos a unos sorprendidos y asustados jóvenes

-Kakashi, Yamato, Gai serán los lideres de esta misión, el objetivo de esta mi será traer información acerca del paradero de Orochimaru-

Hai!!- dijeron los tres a coro

-Muy bien, salen mañana a las 14:00- Dijo la Hokage- Naruto, Sakura necesito hablar con ustedes

-Nosotros nos retiramos Tsunade-sama- dijo kakashi-sensei

-Muy bien-dijo Tsunade y todos salieron menos Naruto y Sakura

-De que quiere hablarnos baa-chan?-

-Cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras así?!-

Jee- sonrío Naruto, aunque todos sabíamos que esa sonrisa no era la misma.

-Como saben, es muy probable que se encuentren con Sasuke Uchiha- Al decir ese nombre un aura oscura apareció entre los ninjas- Naruto, Sakura, quiero que sean muy cuidadosos, ustedes saben que el Uchiha se fue por su propia cuenta , el muy egoísta sabia todo lo que perdía e igual se fue. Solo quería advertirlos de esto

No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sakura con ojos tristes

-Si, baa-chan- Decía Naruto un tanto serio- Nosotros traeremos a Sasuke devuelta…

**Konichiwa minna! Como veran soy nueva en esto de los fics, al principio les parecera un tanto aburrida pero los proximos capitulos seran muy emocionantes, asique dejen reviews y nos vemos ^^!**

**nana**


	3. Chapter 3: Silencio

**Konichiwa! ^^ A que no saben quien odia matemática? adivinaron? Yo! xD estoy al borde de llevármela a diciembre TT_TT maldita sea esa materia! YA quiero vacaciones así vicio con yaoi todo el día (? Jaja besos!**

**ACLARACIONES!!**

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Notas de la autora-**

Lo que no esta entre - - significa que no es dialogo, esta relatando la autora

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los gennin se encontraron a la hora acordada, pero como siempre…

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?-

-Ya llevamos más de media hora esperándolo –

-Tal vez se perdió en su llama de juventud!!!- Dijo un Lee muy enérgico, haciendo que una gotita al estilo anime apareciera en los rostros de sus compañeros…

-Lo siento! Es que estaba viendo los adelantos de Bob esponja la película versión ninja-

apareció Kakashi de la nada como solía hacerlo.

-Pero si eso no existe Kakashi-sensei- dijo una Sakura fastidiada de las pésimas excusas que ponía su profesor

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, organicémonos, habrá dos equipos…- empezó a decir kakashi

-Hinata, Lee, Kiba ustedes vendrán conmigo- dijo Gai-sensei

-Hai!-

-Sakura, Naruto, Neji y Sai ustedes vienen conmigo y Kakashi-sama – Dijo Yamato

-Hai!-

-Bien…-empezó a decir kakashi- El plan será este; Hinata, neji y Kiba nos guiaran dentro del escondite, llegaremos en tres días si nos apuramos-

HAI!- dijeron todos y empezaron a movilizarse

Mientras tanto…

Sasuke-kun, tengo excelentes noticias para darte-decía Orochimaru

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ja ja, parece que los de konoha han averiguado nuestro escondite y vienen hacia acá-

_-¿Naruto viene por mi? después de todo lo que le hice? Me sigue amando?_- hmp…-

-Sasuke aunque no lo creas se que sientes algo por ese joven demonio-

-hmp…- _si, lo amo con toda mi alma_

-Tenemos que estar listos, Orochimaru-sama- decía Kabuto que recién llegaba

-Si, que mejor venganza para Konoha que acabar con sus mejores shinobis? Y que mejor venganza que matar a su estupida arma?

_-ARMA?! ¿así le decía a mi hermoso Kitsune?!_

-No.- dijo sasuke cortante

-Ja ja, Sasuke-kun acuérdate que soy tu maestro y me tienes que obedecer –

_ODIO cuando tiene razón_

-Sasuke-kun no tienes alternativa, mañana empezaremos con los preparativos-

-Hmp…-

**Con naruto….**

-Bien, ya se esta haciendo de noche, mejor acamparemos – decía Gai

Sakura-san, te-te ve-o preocupa-a-da- empezo a decir Hinata

-Si, Hina-chan, estoy preocupada por…

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun?

-En parte si, pero una parte cuando se fue dejo de amarlo, estoy muy preocupada por naruto, tan solo míralo…

En cierta parte Sakura tenia razón, ya llevaba un tiempo callado sin decir ni una palabra, y sabemos que eso es muy difícil en naruto

Na-na-ruto-ku-kun- dijo hinata

…Sin respuesta…

-Naruto!! Hina-chan te esta hablando- empezó a decir Sakura

…Sin respuesta…

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la pelichicle asustada de no tener respuesta de parte de su compañero

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- Lee había estado escuchando

…. Sin respuesta…

-Kakashi-sensei!!- grito una Sakura desesperada- naruto no responde

-¿Eh?¿Naruto? naruto!!- Kakashi-sensei empezó a preocuparse

Chanchan (?) yase no tengo cerebro para esto u_u

Nos leemos mañana que es viernes x_x!


	4. Chapter 4:Recuerdos

**Aquí la continuación ^.^**

**_________________**

_-Inner naruto-_** (dentro de naruto)**

Había un extenso pasillo lleno de tuberías rotas y desagües. El ya conocía ese lugar perfectamente pero nunca había llegado allí tan de repente. Empezó a caminar sobre una fría oscuridad. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, allí estaban todos sus recuerdos y cada vez que entraba los oscuros sentimientos que sentía hacia aquellos que lo odiaron de pequeño salían a la luz aunque naruto era capaz de contenerse, el sabia que iba a llegar el día que no pueda mas….

-eh? Que hago aquí?- Naruto se encontraba enfrente del sello donde estaba el kyuubi

-Hola, naruto-kun- la gruesa voz del kyuubi lo alarmo

-Kyuubi? Que quieres?-

-Naruto, te enfrentaras contra orochimaru y bien sabes que no tienes el poder ni para tocarlo-

-¿Y…? yo se que puedo ganarle-

-No vivas en tu propia realidad, chico. Te estoy ofreciendo mi poder para matarlo y traer a tu sasuke devuelta, no te parece tentador?-

-Y porque me quieres ayudar? Realmente que quieres kyuubi?

-quiero mi libertad, solo la podré conseguir si borras este maldito sello que _tu padre_ puso en ti-

-MI PADRE? Que quieres decir!?-a naruto le pareció que su corazón dejo de latir por un instante

-Ja ja niño tonto parece que tus amiguitos te ocultaron la verdad

-verdad? Que verdad? DIME! –

-El cuarto hokague era tu padre, naruto. El me sello en ti apenas naciste-

Naruto no quería creerle pero sabía que era verdad. Porque todos estos años se lo habían ocultado? . Un sentimiento empezó a nacer en naruto, un sentimiento que recuerda haber sentido hace ya mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento que se obligo a si mismo olvidar, algo que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco en una oscura soledad, hasta que llegaron esas personas que lo salvaron de un terrible destino. Pero ahora sentía que esas personas que hacia llamar sus amigos lo habían traicionado, se preguntaba quien lo sabia, tsunade y jiraya seguramente, kakashi también. ¿Por qué confío en ellos? Se sintió tan estupido.

-Dime que no es verdad kyuubi- la voz de un naruto frío y triste resonó en su interior

-Ja ja niño parece que as recapacitado sobre aquellas personas que llamas amigos-dijo kyuubi-sabes? Te quiero mostrar algo que parece que olvidaste-

-¿que es?

-solo habré esa puerta- dijo señalado con sus ojos una puerta que decía **FORGET**

Naruto la abrió. Lo que encontró allí fue una pequeña caja color marrón toda oxidada. El la abrió y empezó a ver algo que según kyuubi eran recuerdos de hace 10 años cuando el tenia 6. Mostraba a un pequeño rubio llorando desconsoladamente en su casa, tenia hambre no comía hace 3 días. Salio rápidamente hacia un mercado para comprar cosas, mientras volvía miraba hacia atrás para que nadie lo viera, pero ya era tarde, se había chocado con un aldeano que lo miraba con odio. Naruto salio corriendo pero lo empezó a perseguir para golpearlo, ese aldeano era kakashi hace 10 años.

La caja se cerro y dejo a un naruto perplejo por lo que acababa de ver. No entendía la actitud de su maestro, el no le había hecho nada. Tampoco entendía porque si antes lo trataban tan mal, porque ahora lo trataban bien.

-Y bien muchacho, ¿Qué me dices?-

-adiós- dijo naruto volviendo la realidad

_-fuera del inner naruto- _

Naruto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, no sabia que había pasado, solo tenia el corazón roto por lo que acababa de enterarse y recordar. No quería estar allí con esas personas que no sabia si de verdad eran sus amigos o estaban fingiendo

-naruto?- dijo Sakura-estaba tan preocupada! Que te paso?- se limpio una lagrima

-ah? Que me paso? – naruto no entendía nada de lo que le decía su 'amiga'

-¿no sabes lo que te paso, naruto?- kakashi se había acercado

-no- dijo fríamente naruto al recordar lo que había visto.

Ante la respuesta del rubio, kakashi y Sakura se preocuparon mas aun, el nunca había hablado con tanta frialdad y menos hacia su sensei.

-naruto-kun ¿estas bien?-pregunto lee

-etto… si –naruto seguía sin comprender nada- ¿Qué paso?

te …- kakashi había empezado a hablar pero cuando vio la oscura mirada de naruto hacia el se quedo mudo por lo que yamato lo siguió-

te desmayaste mientras preparábamos las cosas para acampar naruto- dijo yamato

-ah, perdón por preocuparlos jeje- trato de poner una sonrisa pero no pudo del todo…

-bien- dijo gai-sensei- ahora sigamos preparando las cosas…

**EN LA GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU**

-Sasuke-kun parece que mañana llegan tus amigos de konoha-

-Hmp… - Sasuke estaba impaciente pero sabia como aparentarlo.

-matare al chico kyuubi y podré arruinarles el plan a los akatsuki ja ja ja –

-HMP..,- Sasuke no iba a permitirlo.

**Nadie** toca a su kitsune.


	5. Chapter 5: reencuentro

Eh vuelto! (aplausos xD) ya estoy en vacaciones, rendí bien matemática wii.

**Naruto pvo**

-¿Qué me pasaba?,¿Por qué había reaccionado tan mal delante de kakashi-sensei?¿Lo que el kyuubi me mostró fue solo un sueño? Estoy confundido, necesito que alguien me diga que esto no es verdad, que en verdad kakashi-sensei nunca seria capaz de hacerme algo así.¿O si? –

No sabia que sentir, estaba confuso y desorientado, siento un pequeño rasguño en el corazón, ¿será por lo que eh visto? ¿O porque estoy cada vez mas cerca de sasuke? Veo que Sakura-chan esta preocupada por mí, _como si en realidad le importara_.

-Basta!- dije para mi mismo. No podía seguir pensado de esa manera de mis amigos. Seguro que el mentiroso kyuubi creo esas imágenes para hacerme sentir mal. Me siento tan patético de haber dudado de mis amigos, las personas que me salvaron en esos momentos de oscuridad

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kakashi sensei me esta hablando, tengo que ser amable con el, tengo que recordarme que lo que me mostró el kyuubi era mentira.

-Si- y le di mi mejor sonrisa, espero que se la halla creído, no estoy de humor para sermones y esas cosas por el estilo.

¿Desde cuando era así? ¿De verdad me estaba creyendo las mentiras del kyuubi? No sabía si eran mentiras o no, tenia que descubrirlo de una manera u otra.

_-Naruto…-_

Esa voz en mi interior, la conozco perfectamente, parece que hoy el zorro tiene ganas de atormentarme.

-¿que quieres, kyuubi?-

-_todo lo que te eh mostrado es cierto, niño. Si tu no me lo crees es tu problema pero me estas causando varios problemas a mi con tus patéticas debilidades. Porque simplemente no los matamos a todos? Es más fácil._

-gracias por la oferta, pero son mis amigos-

_-Ah si, que grandes amigos. Mira, mocoso, nose porque los queres tanto, son simples humanos traicioneros._

-No, no lo son- no permitiría que ese zorro hable así de ellos- si me disculpas, me voy.

_-idiota…-_

Volví a la realidad, estaba todo muy oscuro. ¿me habré desmayado denuevo? No veo a nadie a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta oscuridad?. No puedo pararme, siento que las piernas me tiemblan.

-¿Naruto?- esa era la voz de…. ¿SASUKE?...

No, mi mente me tenía que estar jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser el, amenos que yo este muerto y esto sea el paraíso. Se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, sentía mi respiración entrecortada, no se que hacer.

-¿Naruto?¿de verdad eres tu?-la voz de ¿sasuke? Reflejaba sorpresa y ansiedad debido a que no le contestaba. Estaba mas que seguro que esta era otra de mis visiones de el, o un simple sueño, pero era demasiado real.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunte, me sentía tonto al preguntar eso, es obvio que es sasuke pero mi corazón no quería llenarse de esperanza denuevo, para que cuando se valla, me encuentre solo denuevo, es algo que no podría soportar.

-Naruto… soy yo, sasuke- acaso estaba llorando? No puede ser, definitivamente esto era una visión, muy real. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Le contesto? ¿Y si no es el en realidad? Me siento tan estupido, débil e impotente

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué te paso?-

¿Acaso esto era real? Mis ojos de verdad están viendo a sasuke? Su voz es igual a la de mis sueños…

-¿Sasuke?¿que haces aquí?¿y kakashi? ¿Dónde esta Sakura?¿que me paso?¿donde estoy?-no quería hacerlo, pero de mi boca solo salían preguntas, todo esto es muy confuso para mi

-Naruto… me pregunto lo mismo que vos, ¿Estas solo?-

-no… hace un rato recuerdo que estaba en una misión, con todos, para buscar información acerca de tu paradero y…-

-¿y..?- sasuke se impaciento

-¿Estas con orochimaru?¿que te paso?¿ estas bien?-

-Naruto….yo… mate a orochimaru- lo dijo con un tono sombrío, pero a su vez con una sonrisa al estilo uchiha que tanto me enamora.

Chotto… el dijo…que… lo mato? El mato a orochimaru?!

-que? como paso? Porque?-

-el... mato a itachi, por imposible que parezca, así que no podía permitir que se salga con la suya, Naruto, el quería mi cuerpo como contenedor de su alma.-dijo, de lo mas tranquilo.

Me entro un escalofrío.

-¿el mato a itachi?¿y ahora, que harás?-pregunte esperanzado.

Lose, soy un idiota. La historia de mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a pesar que el iba a volver conmigo?

Por kami-sama, tengo que dejar de hablar así, no soy así

-naruto, yo…-sasuke se ruborizo? Se ve tan Kawaii. Tengo unas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, me impide pensar correctamente.

-si?-dije

-quiero estar contigo- dijo completamente rojo y mirando para otro lado

_Que Kawaii…_

_Esperen! Acaso… el…dijo…que…quería…estar…conmigo…._

No, no podía ser así, mi mente se estaba pasando esta vez. Tengo que consultar a tsunade no baachan acerca de estas visiones tan reales.

-naruto?- dijo mi hermosa visión, impacientándose

-me eh vuelto completamente loco-es lo único que podía decir.

-eh?-

-estoy cansado de tener estas visiones, son algo molestas- dije, era cierto. Ver a sasuke confesando sus sentimientos hacia mi, me rompía el corazón. Nunca va a pasar.

-naruto yo soy real- dijo

Esta vez, nose porque, le creí.

-sasuke…tu….me…tu… ¿me quieres?- dije. No podía hablar. Demasiadas emociones en un día, no tenia sentido nada de lo que estaba viendo.

-no- dijo cortante.

Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Tengo que recordarme lo idiota que soy luego de que esto halla pasado.

-yo…-empezó a decir-yo te amo, naruto.

Bien, el me ama.

-¿Qué?- dije, tan iluso como siempre-¿no eres una visión?¿no es una mentira?

-No, naruto. Soy de verdad, y te amo mas que a nada- dicho esto se acerco a mi con cuidado

Estábamos muy cerca, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido _doki, doki, doki. _Acerco sus labios hasta los míos, hasta tenerlos a 1 cm de distancia. Me miro a los ojos, brillosos. Y me repitio te amo

Luego, nuestros labios se juntaron, fue un beso dulce y apasionado, expresándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

**Oki, esto es cursi xD. En el próximo cap explico todo mejor, espero que les halla gustado ^^, besos!**


End file.
